wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Rain
Rain (גם: Bi, בקוריאנית: 비), הוא זמר, רקדן, שחקן, מעצב אופנה לשעבר ומנהל סוכנות התקליטים R.A.I.N. Company. ריין התעניין במוזיקה וריקוד כבר בילדותו (הרבה לפני הבכורה שלו), ובין השנים 1998–2000 הוא הופיע לראשונה כחלק מלהקת בנים בשם "Fanclub". הלהקה הוציאה שני אלבומים, אך הם לא נחלו הצלחה מסחרית והלהקה התפרקה. בשנת 2000, ריין הוחתם בסוכנות המוזיקה JYP Entertainment, והחל את תהליך ההכשרה שלו. שנתיים לאחר מכן, ב-2002, ריין עשה את הבכורה הרשמית שלו כזמר סולו עם האלבום הראשון שלו "N001", שהצליח יפה ואף זיכה אותו בכמה פרסים באותה שנה. אך אחת מהצלחותיו הגדולות בתחום המוזיקה קרו דווקא עם אלבום הסטודיו השלישי שלו "It's Raining" שיצא במהלך שנת 2004. כדי לקדם את האלבום יצא ריין לסיבוב ההופעות הראשון שלו "Rainy Day 2005 Tour" שכלל 14 קונצרטים ב8 מדינות שונות. האלבום צבר הצלחה עצומה ונמכר ביותר ממיליון עותקים ברחבי אסיה, מה שהפך את ריין לאחד מהאמנים המובילים בתחום המוזיקה בדרום קוריאה. את הופעתו הראשונה כשחקן הוא עשה בסיטקום הקוריאני "Orange" בשנת 2002, אך את ההכרה האמיתית הוא חווה דווקא כאשר שיחק בדרמה "Sang Doo, Let's Go To School" בשנת 2003, שזיכתה אותו בפרס "Most Popular TV Actor" מאת Baeksang Arts Awards. בשנת 2004, הצלחתו כשחקן חוותה עלייה נוספת בעקבות כיכובו בדרמה הפופולרית "Full House" ששודרה גם מחוץ לדרום קוריאה, כמו גם בישראל (בערוץ ויוה). משחקו בדרמה זיכה אותו בפרס "השחקן הטוב ביותר" מאת KBS Drama Awards בדצמבר 2004. ריין המשיך לשחק בדרמות מצליחות והחל לשחק גם בסרטים, בין המצליחים שבהם ניתן למצוא את: "A Love to Kill" (דרמה קוריאנית משנת 2005), הסרט "Cyborg, But That's OK" (קומדיה רומנטית משנת 2006), ויותר מאוחר גם את "My Lovely Girl" (משנת 2014, דרמה קוריאנית ששודרה גם בישראל בערוץ ויוה). ריין הרחיב את קריירת המשחק שלו גם לסין בין השנים 2014-2016. את הבכורה היפנית שלו בתחום המוזיקה עשה ריין עם האלבום "Eternal Rain" במהלך ספטמבר 2006, וערך את הקונצרט היפני הראשון שלו Rainy Day Japan. יותר מאוחר, במהלך שנת 2007, עזב ריין את סוכנות המוזיקה JYP Entertainment (אם כי שמר על קשר עם מנכ"ל החברה והמנטור שלו Park Jin Young), ויצר את סוכנות המוזיקה J. Tune Entertainment (לשעבר: Rainy Entertainment), שיותר מאוחר מוזגה עם JYP, ונכון להיום נחשבת לחברת הבת שלה. סוכנות המוזיקה שלו היא זו שהקימה למעשה את להקת הבנים MBLAQ ב2009, לפני שהפכה לחלק מJYP. בסוף שנת 2008, הושק ליין האופנה של ריין "Six to Five", אך הליין הופסק במהלך שנת 2010. בספטמבר 2013, ריין חתם חוזה עם סוכנות המוזיקה Cube DC, חברת הבת של Cube Entertainment, אך לאחר שנתיים, בספטמבר 2015, ריין הודיע כי הוא ומנכ"ל החברה הגיעו להחלטה הדדית לא לחדש את החוזה שלו, וחודש אחר כך הוא הודיע באופן רשמי כי הוא מקים סוכנות מוזיקה נוספת, שהפעם נותרה בניהולו, בשם "R.A.I.N. Company". בנוסף לפעילותו המוזיקלית והעסקית, ושאר פעילויותיו השונות בתחום המדיה, ריין היה פעיל מאוד מבחינה הומניטרית, בייחוד בין השנים 2005-2009. נכון להיום, ריין עדיין נחשב כאחד הזמרים החשובים והמוכרים במוזיקה הקוריאנית והוא הרוויח המון פופולריות בדרום קוריאה ובארצות מסביב לעולם. * (JYP Entertainment (2002 - 2007 * (J. Tune Entertainment (2007 - 2009 * (Cube Entertainment (2013 - 2015 | שיתופי פעולה= MBLAQ }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 정지훈. * שם מלא באנגלית: Jung Ji Hoon. * שם מלא בעברית: ג'ונג ג'י הוּן. * שם במה: Bi (비) \ Rain. * שם במה בעברית: בי \ ריין. * כינויים: Woody, Puppy * עיסוקים ויכולות: משחק, ריקוד, שירה, הפקה מוזיקלית, כתיבת שירים. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין: צפייה בסרטים, הקשבה למוזיקה, איסוף בגדים\נעליים, שחייה, כדורסל. * שליטה בשפות נוספות: סינית, אנגלית, יפנית. *'תאריך לידה:' 25 ביוני 1982. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומים' * מאי 2002: "N001" * אוקטובר 2003: "Rain2;" * אוקטובר 2004: "It's Raining" * אוקטובר 2006: "Rain's World" * אוקטובר 2008: "Rainism" * ינואר 2014: "Rain Effect" 'אריזה מחודשת' * דצמבר 2006: "Rain's World Special Edition" (אריזה מחודשת לאלבום: "Rain's World") * מרץ 2009: "Rainism Recollection" (אריזה מחודשת לאלבום: "Rainism") * פברואר 2014: "Rain Effect Edition" (אריזה מחודשת לאלבום: "Rain Effect") 'מיני אלבומים' * אפריל 2010: "Back To The Basic" * דצמבר 2017: "My Life" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * מאי 2006: "Go forward" * ספטמבר 2006: "BMW meets truth" * ספטמבר 2010: "W Song" * אוגוסט 2011: "Busan Woman" * ינואר 2017: "The Best Present" * נובמבר 2017: "Goodbye" 'פסקולים' * דצמבר 2005: "Good Morning" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: A Love to Kill) * דצמבר 2005: "I Love You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: A Love to Kill) * דצמבר 2005: "My House is Sweet" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: A Love to Kill) * מאי 2008: "Kung Fu Fighting" (מתוך הסרט המצוייר Kung Fu Panda) 'שירים נוספים' * ינואר 2002: "We Can Just Love" עם Park Ji Yoon * אוקטובר 2002: "How Much I Love You" עם Byul * נובמבר 2002: "Bad Guy (Asian Vibe Mix)" מתוך JYP Remixed * יולי 2003: "Best Summer in my Life" עם One Two * דצמבר 2005: "The Perfect Interaction" עם Leehom Wang ו-Lim Jeong Hee * מרץ 2006: "The Club" עם The Grace * פברואר 2007: "Man Up" יחד עם Omarion * יולי 2010: "If You Want A Lover" עם G.NA * מרץ 2011: " Brothers & Me" עם Kim Tae Woo & JYP 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'אלבומים' * ספטמבר 2006: "Eternal Rain" * ספטמבר 2006: "Early Works" (אלבום אוסף) 'סינגלים' * ינואר 2006: "Sad Tango" * יוני 2006: "Free Way" * ספטמבר 2006: "Move On" 'שירים נוספים' * אפריל 2006: "Too Much" עם AI * ספטמבר 2006: "Too Much (Remix)" עם AI 'פילמוגרפיה' 'סרטים' 'סדרות טלוויזיה' 'תוכניות טלוויזיה' 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' RAIN Bi - Bad Guy|'Bad Guy' Rain - Handshakes|'Handshakes' Rain - Instead of Saying Goodbye|'Instead of Saying Goodbye' RAIN - How To Avoid the Sun|'How To Avoid the Sun' RAIN - Its raining|'It's Raining' RAIN - I|'I' RAIN - I do|'I Do' RAIN - Im coming|'I'm Coming' Rain - In my Bed|'In My Bed' Rain - Love Story|'Love Story' RAIN - Rainism|'Rainism' Rain - September 12 ~Acoustic Ver|'(.September 12 (Acoustic Ver' RAIN - Love Song|'Love Song' RAIN Bi - 30SEXY|'30SEXY' RAIN - LA SONG|'LA SONG' RAIN - I LOVE YOU|'I Love You' RAIN - The Best Present|'The Best Present' RAIN - The Best Present (White ver.)|'(.The Best Present (White ver' RAIN - Goodbye (Feat. Jo Hyun Ah & Urban Zakapa)|'(Goodbye (Feat. Jo Hyun Ah & Urban Zakapa' RAIN - GANG|'Gang' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' Rain bi - Sad Tango ~Japanese Ver|'Sad Tango' RAIN - FREE WAY|'Free Way' RAIN - Move on (Japanese Ver)|'Move on' Rain - I do (Japanese Ver)|'I Do' 'קליפוגרפיה סינית' Rain - Any Dream|'Any Dream' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * טוויטר * אינסטגרם קטגוריה:זמרים קטגוריה:סולו